


You Know You Want To

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [94]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: A host of activities and options filled the summer fair, from ponies to ride, to wellies to throw, to target shooting, to jars of sweets and plates of cake, to fencing. Two professors leaned on the railings, watching the latterOne shot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1061
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You Know You Want To

A host of activities and options filled the summer fair, from ponies to ride, to wellies to throw, to target shooting, to jars of sweets and plates of cake, to fencing. Two professors leaned on the railings, watching the latter, one tall, thin, and dark, the other shorter, fatter, and pastel.

Crowley tilted his head towards the fencing instructor letting students and townsfolk alike try out the sport. "Go on, angel. You know you want to."

"Oh, I really shouldn't." Aziraphale folded his hands behind his back and began a slow drift towards a just-emptied bench. "It's more for people who've never had a chance to try, and while I may be rather out of practice, I certainly couldn't say I've not held a sword before."

Crowley sauntered after him and slithered down onto the bench, arms draped across the back of it. "What they're saying is that it's for everyone who wants a go." He flickered a slight smile as he watched his husband fold himself primly onto the other end of the bench. "And you know it would make a change for the instructors, having someone who knows what they're doing."

"I suppose it would." Aziraphale pursed his lips. "It's been a very long time, I couldn't possibly say I was in practice. At best, I'd be terribly rusty."

Crowley angled his head to one side, and watched his angel talking himself into giving himself permission to do the thing he wanted. For himself, he mostly kept quiet, not giving Aziraphale the chance or excuse to feel tricked and persuaded into it, only offering gentle phrases. "It's not the sort of thing you forget." and "Up to you, angel."

Aziraphale sighed. "Perhaps when everyone else has had their chance to try," he ventured. "Do you want to come, dear?"

"Nah, I'll sit here and admire the view," Crowley said dryly, his smile flickering into place again. "Cream tea afterward, angel?"

"Oooh, yes!" Aziraphale went slightly pink in the cheeks, pulled himself up and moved hesitantly to join the much diminished queue for the fencing.

* * *

The instructors were used to hesitant people, even fluffy, harmless-looking, old professors, and kitted him out in a protective half-jacket that was easily adjusted to his size with straps and ring-buckles, and a fencing mask.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Aziraphale fiddled with the edge of the jacket. "Yes," he said hesitantly, "but not for a very long time."

One of the instructors just smiled, donned her own fencing mask over her red hair, and picked out foils for both of them. "That's fine," she said, handing him his. "You can try out against me, and we'll go from there."

"Oh. Well then. If you're all right with that. I mean, I don't want to take up your time unnecessarily." Aziraphale hefted the blade in his hand, instinctively finding the balance and guard position, and followed her out of the tent and across the field to an emptier corner. Glancing towards Crowley, he saw that Warlock had joined him. Both of them gave him a thumbs up. Taking heart from that, he settled his feet, turned to face the instructor, and fell quickly back into old training habits. He drove her back down the line in a quick rattle of blows before she rallied, and then stood firm and guarded against her attack in turn.

The instructor laughed with delight, and quickened her attack, probing his defences, and causing him to have skip back a few paces, before he recovered and matched her new speed.

Heads turned to watch the unexpectedly skilled pair, although the masks they wore hid their faces, and people could only speculate as to who they were. Crowley's smile turned both wry and proud.

Warlock's was fully astonished. "You didn't tell me he could fight like that!"

"It isn't how he wants to be seen," Crowley admitted, stretching out long legs to bask in the sun. "So. We don't talk about it, he and I."


End file.
